The Haruno Clan Part 1: Chapter 1, Mebuki's Birthday
by Ace Of Bace
Summary: What if the Haruno Clan was more than just a normal civilian family? What if they were a high profile clan that had a secret to be told?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Before you say anything, yes I am aware that the Naruto manga had ended. And I know Sakura doesn't have a clan, but this MY story and I had this idea for quite awhile and I wanted to write. It may not be perfect, so if I make any mistakes please point them out. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer** ; **Characters and series all belong to Misashi Kishimoto, some characters are fan made**

Saturday, May 17 7:30 AM

A little girl was sleeping peacefully in the comfort of her bed as the door to her room creaked open slightly. A young boy pokes his head in and snickers quietly to himself, he tip toes over to his sleeping sister and gently nudges her.

"Onii-Chan"

The young girl groans as the boy pokes her again, harder than before. "Onii-chan" he whispers louder into her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Onii-chan, wake up!"

"What?" The girl finally said, turning her head to face the boy. But before she could say anything else the boy wrapped his arms around her neck as he jumps up on to her bed. "Happy Birthday Onii-chan!"

The girl was startled at first, but then smiles and hugs her brother. Then a young women with long soft pink hair comes in and joins the two. "Happy Birthday, Mebuki" she then kisses her daughter on the forehead.

Finally, the boy releases his sister from his hold.

"So what are we going to do today?" the girl asked her mother.

"I don't know, it's you're birthday" the women replied. "How about you decide what You want to do?"

"You guys didn't plan my birthday as usual?"

"Well, we thought that now that you're seven years old we might as well let you decide what you want to do"

Mebuki thought for a moment before an idea came to her head. "Can we go somewhere outside of the compound? I get tired being here."

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

Mebuki pondered for moment. "Can we go to one of the nearby towns?".

"Yeah, but which one?" Ayana ( **Yes, that's her name)** asked.

"The one Mei-San and her husband live in"

Ayana placed her index and thumb around her chin as she thought about the suggestion, "Hmm, well the village of Akasaku isn't very far from here, and we could visit Mei while were there..."

She noticed that both of her children were staring at her, anticipated to hear her response. She chuckled softly to herself.

"Okay, get dress"

Both kids cheered, as Satoshi darted out of the room to get ready, Ayana got up to leave but was stopped by her daughter.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where's dad?"

Ayana felt her blood tuned cold, she was hoping Mebuki wouldn't ask that question. The thing was, Hayato (Ayana's husband) promised he would be there for Mebuki's birthday, but she hasn't seen him since last night. Ayana tried to rack her brain to find something to reply with, but her thoughts were interrupted by Mebuki's voice.

"Um, mom are you okay?"

"Uh, yes of course I'm fine!" Ayana said nervously.

Mebuki looked at her mother suspiciously, as if she thought her mother was hiding something. "What?".\

"Oh nothing. Hey mom, could you leave? I have to get dress you know"

"O-of course! I'll leave!'

She then turned around and left the room.

( _Flashback of that previous night._

"What?!" Ayana screamed at her husband at full volume.

"I said the elders want to speak with me about plans for the future of this clan" Hayato said calmly.

"But on Mebuki's birthday?! Are you seriously telling me you'd rather miss out on you're daughters birthday so you could go and speak with a bunch of old creeps with sticks up their asses about the future of this clan?!"

Hayato didn't know how to respond to that, all he could do was remain silent and nod his head. "I can't believe you!" Ayana hissed.

"Ayana, this meeting is very important. You need to understand tha-"

"I need to understand?! How could you say that?! Is it because I care more about my kids than this clan?"

"That's not it, Ayana"

"Than what is it?!"

Hayato just sighed in frustration and defeat, he seriously didn't feel like arguing at the moment. "Look, if the meeting ends sooner I promise to make it to Mebuki's birthday if there is time"

"And?"

Hayato sighed once again in annoyance. "I can't determine how long the meeting will last, but if I have time I promise to be there. Okay?"

Ayana really had no choice but to agree, she just hoped the meeting will be worth it.)

 **[ Okay, that was my first chapter! Took me awhile but it's finally finished.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW!]**

{


	2. The Haruno Clan Part 1: Ch 2 Akasaku

**Hi, it's me again! This one took longer because this chapter is were the story really starts to kick off.**

* * *

The three exited the main branch house, Ayana was hoping that they wouldn't run into Hayato. But lucky for her he was no where in sight.

However, when they reached the exit of the district they were stopped by one of the clan's members. "Lady Ayana, where are going?" the man asked as he bowed his head.

"Oh there is nothing you need to be concerned of, I'm just taking these two to Akasaku" Ayana said politely.

"I see, well be careful out there. I heard their were several rogue ninja's lurking around that area"

"(Chuckles) Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"I'm just saying, you are naot a ninja and you're chil-"

"I said I'll be fine, thank you!" Ayana said getting slightly annoyed with the man. She brushed past him while holding her childrens' hands. When they left the district Ayana began to bad mouth the man.

"Telling me to be careful, who does he think he is? Does he really think that because I'm not a ninja I can't handle myself? Such delusions really piss me off!"

"Mom, calm down it doesn't matter anymore" Satoshi said trying to calm his mother down.

Ayana sighed as they continued walking. "Mom, is what that guy said true? You know, about the rogue ninja's?" Mebuki asked. "I don't know, but don't worry we're fine, it's very rare to run into any enemy ninja in these parts"

"But what about what you said? You said you weren't a trained ninja, is that true?"

Ayana sighed, hoping they would reach the village soon. "Yes that is true, the thing is I didn't grow up in a shinobi family. My family were all civilians. Not only that, but Akasaku didn't have an academy or training system like some of the more prominent villages."

"Then how did you marry dad?"

Ayana couldn't help but cringe at her daughter's question. Was she questioning the marriage between her and Hayato?

"That is not important right now. Why are you asking such questions?"

"I don't know really, I just..."

"Look, up ahead! I can see the roof of buildings!" Satoshi said pointing at the buildings ahead.

Ayana looked and immediately recognized the buildings.

* * *

It was a very busy day at the village as it appeared, all the shops were open, people were walking in the roads, and the market stalls were all set up.

"Hey mom can we get some of those manti dumplings?" Mebuki asked.

"Sure, but how about we walk around town first? I haven't been here in a while and I would like to see if anything's changed."

"Okay, but could we visit Mei-san?"

"If she's home"

The three then headed for the market area, it wasn't like the ones in the major villages like Iwagakure. The items that were sold in the market place, aside from food, were all hand made. Ayana knew this because her family use to own a shop before she married Hayato. But after her parent's death, Mei decided to close the shop and start a new business with her husband.

But aside from that, the village itself was rather small. On one side was all the houses the villagers lived in, while the rest was used for shops, office buildings, and the market.

The entire day was mostly spent checking out all the shops and stalls. At around 4:00 the kids started to complain about their hunger and they went get manti dumplings.

* * *

After they were done eating, they headed over to Mei's house. When they arrived, Ayana knocked on the door and heard someone walking towards it.

"Who is it?"

"Mei it's me, Ayana"

"Without hesitation, Mei quickly unlocked the door before swinging it open and wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Where have you been?!"

"Mei!"

"Seriously, how come you don't visit anymore?!"

"Mei I was here, like, three months ago"

"I know, but it felt like a year!"

Mei then noticed Mebuki and Satoshi. "Oh, and you brought the little ones with you this time?" She bent down and gave them both a hug.

"Wow, you two have grown. How old are you now?"

"I'm five!" Satoshi said proudly.

"And I just turned seven!"

"Oh it's your birthday, right Mebuki?"

Mebuki nodded her head in reply.

"Well come in, we need to catch up on some Recent events"

The three walked inside as Mebuki and Satoshi headed towards Mei's backyard garden. "Where's Lee?" Ayana asked. "He's out right now, he should be back in a week from now."

"Oh"

"Okay, tell me!"

"What?!"

"Tell me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know, tell me"

"I have no idea what your talking about, I swear!"

"(Sigh) I'm sorry, it's just I'm slightly upset by you're lack of visits lately"

"That's why you're mad? Because I don't visit very often anymore?"

"Well, it's more than that. I'm also very worry, is their something going on?"

Ayana looked at the ground. Ever since Hayato became head of the clan, he barely has anytime to spend with his family. And now she's worried that things will be like this forever.

"There are a lot of problems with Hayato"

"Like what?"

"Well...He just, doesn't seem like the same man I fell in love with years ago"

"Why do you say that?"

"He is just so caught up in his work that we barely see him. The only time I do get to speak with him is when he is discussing plans about different things"

"Is there a reason for why he didn't show up?"

"Yeah, he's having a meeting with the elders about the future of the clan"

"What?! He missed out on his daughter's birthday to talk about plans?!"

"Mei, calm down"

"I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous!"

Mei noticed the sad expression on her sister's face, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Hey..."

"There's something else that bothers me"

"Hayato also mentioned about discussing the future heir with the elders, and since the Haruno clan choose their heirs by age, I'm afraid that..."

"They plan on making Mebuki the heir" Mei finished Ayana's sentence.

"Yeah, and while most people would see it as an honor, I am rather fearful. Do you have any idea how harsh and cruel the training methods are? And if the heir does not live up to the clan's standards they will be stripped of their title and looked it as a disgrace. I don't want Mebuki to endure the humiliation and pressure from that!"

"I can't determine what will happen. But, if that does happen the only thing you can do is be there for her"

"But, what about Satoshi?"

"Same thing for him. But, if things are That bad why don't you take the kids and leave?"

"What? Are you crazy? I can't do that!"

"Well desperate times come desperate measures"

Ayana thought about what her sister said, maybe it could work. But what would happen if they were caught? Defection was another way of treason and the consequences are far too cruel to even imagine! Not only that, but how could she convince Satoshi and Mebuki? The Haruno clan was their home, the were far too young to understand.

But that wasn't even the worst part, she was still in love with Hayato. Even if he is a different person she couldn't bare the thought of leaving him. How could she convince her two children if she couldn't even convince herself?

* * *

The two started talking about other recent events that happen, moving on from their previous subject. Ayana looked over at the clock on the wall.

'5:29'

"It's getting late, we have to go"

"What? Why? I was planning on making you guys dinner"

"(Chuckle) Thanks, but we have to go it's going to get dark soon and it's not safe to travel at night"

"Okay"

Ayana walked down the hall looking for the two.

"Mebuki? Satoshi?"

She walked further down the hall. "Satoshi? Mebuki? Where are you?" Suddenly, a voice came from behind her. "Yes momma?" Ayana practically jumped at the sudden sound of her son's voice.

"Satoshi, you scared me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Where's you're sister?"

"I don't know, she said she was going to the bathroom not too long ago. But I checked and she wasn't in there"

Ayana didn't say anything else, she just grabbed Satoshi's hand and began searching the house. "Hey, what you looking for?"

"Mei, have you seen Mebuki anywhere?"

"Oh yeah, she just left outside. She seemed pretty upset thought. Is something wrong"

"Why is she outside?"

"I don't k-.."

Ayana just brushed past her sister while she was in mid-sentence. "Uhh, bye?"

When Ayana walked outside she found her daughter standing there waiting. "Mebuki! Don't do that, you had me worried sick!"

"Come on, let's go" Mebuki said bitterly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It doesn't matter! Can we go now?"

'What is up with her all of a sudden?'

The trio then left the village and into the woods back the clan district.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for now! PLEASE let me know what you think! :)**


	3. The Haruno Clan Part 1: CH 3, Family

Mebuki hasn't said a word to neither Ayana or Satoshi ever since they left Mei's house. She also seems to be keeping her distance as she was a few inches ahead of them.

'What has gotten into her? Why is she acting so strange?'

"Momma, what's wrong with Mebuki?"

"Uh, don't worry about it Satoshi. Just give your sister her space"

They continued walking until Ayana spotted something. "Satoshi, look!" Ayana said as she pointed to the far right. Satoshi's gaze followed to were his mother was pointing before his eyes rested on a large tree with pink buds surrounding the branches.

"Oh, it's a cherry blossom tree"

Ayana couldn't help but be baffled by her son's comment, Satoshi noticed and couldn't understand what was wrong.

"I mean we seen cherry blossom trees before"

"Yeah, but those were all planted by man, this one however had grown by itself"

"Oh...but I don't understand, what's the big deal?"

"In my family, the cherry blossom, or ' _Sakura'_ , tree is highly cherished by my parents and grandparents. The sakura tree is a symbol of hope and love. In my family, whenever any of us is going threw tough times and we spot a sakura tree, it's basically a sign of hope for the future"

"Really?"

"Yep, and my parents even thought about naming me 'Sakura' at one point"

"Really, is it because they saw you as a sign of hope?"

"No, because my unusual pink hair resembled a sakura flower"

"Oh"

Mebuki, who was hearing the whole exchange between them, scoffed loud enough for them to hear. "Mebuki, what is your problem? This entire time we've been out here you've been nothing but rude. Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just I want to go home. I'm tired okay?"

Mebuki turned around and walked off. "Mebuki! Wait!" Ayana said as she headed after her daughter.

"I swear, that child is really..."

"What is momma?"

Ayana shook her head. "Nevermind, come on."

* * *

When they finally reached the district, Mebuki was already on the other side of the gate walking towards the main branch house. Ayana knew that once she and Satoshi entered the main compound, Mebuki would be in her room with the door locked.

And she was right, when they arrived Ayana went to Mebuki's bedroom and knocked. "Mebuki, come out please."

"Go away"

"Mebuki, let me in, now!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Alright, that's fine. If you're going to be that way then I guess you don't want any cake then"

She then heard small foot steps approaching from the other side, she heard the door unlock as Mebuki opened slightly.

"Fine, I'll have cake"

"Hey, hey!" Ayana said as she extended her arm to block Mebuki's way. "You're not going to have any cake with that attitude"

"Seriously?" Mebuki groaned.

"Yes. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"(Sigh) I don't want to talk about it right now"

"No, tell me what's going on"

"(Sigh) I'm just... upset"

"About what?"

"Everything! Why couldn't dad be here? He would always be here for my birthday, it just doesn't feel same. Why couldn't he be here? Why?!"

Tears began to form in her eyes as Ayana pulled her in an embrace. "Look, I understand how you feel. But we can't let things like this get in the way, it's your birthday after all! Besides your father is a busy man, he can't always be here."

Mebuki hung her head in disappointment. "Then, where is he now?"

"That is non of you're concern, all you need to worry about is to enjoy your birthday while it last's"

"(Sniff) Okay"

"OK, the cake is ready!" Satoshi exclaimed proudly.

"Satoshi did you lit the candles by yourself?"

"Yep, but don't worry I didn't burn anything"

A bead of sweat fell from her face, somehow she had a bad feeling about that. She quickly headed for the kitchen to make sure no damage was done. To her relief, nothing was destroyed. Instead, their was a large cake sitting on the breakfast table with lit candles around it.

Ayana sighed in relief as she stared at the beautiful cake that was before her, she had to admit, the bakers did a good job. The cake was a large three layered cake that was decorated with pink and yellow daffodil shaped flower decorations and white frosting.

Mebuki ran into the kitchen. "Mom, is everything alright?" Mebuki then frozed once she spotted the cake on the table, she was distracted by the beautiful cake that she had completely forgotten what she was going to say.

"I-is this for me?"

Ayana nodded as a smiled appeared on her face.

"Mooommm! Why are you so worried? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Satoshi noticed his sister and frowned. "Oh come on! You weren't suppose to see it yet!"

Ayana chuckled. "How about we sit down and sing your sister 'Happy Birthday'?"

The three than sat down at the four chaired table with Mebuki sitting in the center as they began to sing the birthday song.

"Okay, now make a wish"

Mebuki thought for a moment, once she decided she closed her eyes before opening them up again. She blew out all the candles as everyone cheered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEBUKI!"

Ayana and Satoshi wrapped their arms around Mebuki, pulling her in for a family hug. Tears of joy began streaming down her face.

"Thank you so much!"

She loved her family dearly, and she was grateful to have them. Although, she felt like something was missing, but she decided to shrug it off. After all, today Was her special day and she shouldn't let anything get in the way of it.

Suddenly, Ayana felt a pair of strong arms wrap around them. Startled by this, Ayana looked up only to lock eyes with a pair of familiar teal green ones.

"H-Hayoto?"

"Told you I would show up"

* * *

 **Okay, so here's chapter three! Sure, it's not as interesting as the previous chapter. But I don't care.**

 **Anyway, if you like this story then let me know and review it. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters (except for a few) belong to Misashi Kishimoto.**


	4. The Haruno Clan Part 1: CH 4, Plans

_Recap_

 _Suddenly, Ayana felt another pair of arms wrap around them. Startled by this, Ayana looked up only to lock eyes with a pair of familiar teal green ones._

 _"H-Hayato?"_

 _"Told you I would show up"_

 _End of recap..._

* * *

"Daddy!" Mebuki said as she practically jumped up into her fathers arms. "You came!"

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss it for the world"

Although, Ayana was slightly infuriated by her husband's tardiness she decided to put those feelings aside, after all, this might be one of the few moments were they could spend time together as a family.

"Hey Mebuki get out of the way!" Satoshi wined.

Hayato placed his daughter back down but she refused to release him. "Mebuki, can you please let go?" Mebuki did as obligated. "I'm sorry, it's very rare for you to be here with us"

Hayato could feel his guilt rising again. It's not like he didn't enjoy being with his family, but with his schedule it's hard for him to make time for them.

"(Sigh) Look, I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you and your brother. And while I may not be around much, I still think of you guys"

Mebuki hugged her father again. "I love you"

* * *

The rest of the night went well, Ayana let Hayato do the honors and cut the cake. She wanted this moment to last forever, but knew that all good things come to a end.

After Mebuki and Satoshi went to bed, Hayato asked her to meet him outside. "Why?"

"Because there is something important I need to talk about"

"What is it"

"Just come on"

He grabbed her hand and led her out to one of the private gardens. Somehow, Ayana had a bad feeling about this. Once they reached the garden he finally released her hand. "Okay what is it?" Ayana folded her arms in anticipation.

"(Sigh) I just spoke with the elders and...they, um" Hayato nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well?"

"Your not going to like this, but..."

"Just tell me"

"They decided to start Mebuki's training"

"Training? For what?"

Their was a long pause between the two, Ayana decided to use this as a chance to comprehend this. 'Why would they start training at such a young age? Unless...' She soon realized what was going on. She remembered last night when Hayato told her he was having a meeting with the elders about the clan's future.

"So, they've decided huh?"

...

"Is their anything you can do to change this?"

Hayato shook his head. "I'm sorry"

Unable to say anything else, Ayana left the garden.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
